I'm So Thankful To Have You By My Side
by Sarah2397
Summary: Emma had a bad car accident which changed her life. But Will is there to help her.
1. Chapter 1

I'm So Thankful To Have You By My Side

Chapter 1

Emma woke up to the sound of her alarm clock. She turned around to Will and woke him up. "Rise and shine sleepy head." They went to the kitchen and had breakfast. "Hey, Honey, do you want to come to glee rehearsal?" "Sorry, Will, I must go to the supermarket today. We have no food." "It's okay. So I guess you drive to school with your own car, right?" Emma nodded. It was time, so they drove to school. Will was always behind Emma.

Emma pulled into the parking lot, when suddenly a fast car drove by and pulled Emma's car with him. The car rolled over several times, afterwards it was properly again. Will was shocked. He tried to memorize the license plate and quickly parked his car in the parking lot of the school. Will ran to Emma's car. Passersby had already come. Will opened the door and saw Emma unconscious in her seat. He brought her out of the car and laid her head on his chest. Emma had a gash on her forehead and other wounds in other places. "Emma, can you hear me?" Emma didn't respond. A tear fell down Will's face. He took Emma in the arm and carried her bridal style into school. The passers-by looked behind him.

In the school, Will took Emma to the nurse's Office. He laid her down gently. "What happened?" asked the school nurse. "She had a bad car accident." "Oh, I will see what I can do." "Thank you." He tried to do kiss of life. But she didn't answer. More tears came from Will's eyes. He saw that his shirt was full of blood, but that just did not interest him. He decided to call the ambulance. On his way to the Figgins' office, he met Sue. "Wow, William, did you forgotten how to eat." "Sue, this is not funny! Emma had an accident" "She has always told you that your hair doesn't fit. It does not yet." Sue started to laugh. "Sue, that's enough. I'm now going to call the ambulance." Will angry passed to Sue.

In the Office of Figgins, he called 911. "Hello, my fiancée had a car accident and is now unconscious. Can you send an ambulance to the William McKinley high school … What? How can all ambulance be on duty! … Okay, thank you." Will hung up.

He went back to Emma and sat down next to her on a chair. He stroked her gently through her hair. "Emma, please wake up. Please, Emma. Open your eyes." He stroked her cheek.

Figgins came in with three other people, including a girl. "William, what are you doing here? Is that Emma? What happened?" "She had a bad car accident. And she doesn't wake up." "Try it with Word of-mouth resuscitation" "I've got already. I try again." Will tied it. Emma started to move, but Will had turned around. "Doesn't work!" "What doesn't work?" said a weak and silent voice. Will turned to Emma. She was awake. "Emma, I'm so glad" Will kissed Emma.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Emma looked a little bit confused. "What happened?" "You had a car accident. You were unconscious and I took you to the school nurse. Now you're awake." Will stroked flick of hair off her face. Emma had a small smile.

She looked down her body and saw all the wounds and the blood. As her eyes moved to her left hand she was shocked. Her hand was swollen. _Oh my God_, she thought. Then she noticed her engagement ring wasn't on her ring finger. "Will, where is my ring? What if I lost it?" Tears started to fall down her face. "Shhhh, calm down. I removed it because I think your hand is broken. But I can put it on. Do you want it?" Will said. Emma nodded. He put the ring on her finger carefully, he didn't want to hurt her. "Thank you" Emma smiled and pecked his cheek.

Both of them saw that Mr. Figgins was still here. "Why is Figgins here?" Emma asked. Before Will could answer her question Figgins started to speak. "I'm here because we have a new student at the school. I show her and her parents the school. I want to show her the school nurse but I think it is inappropriately now." "No, no… you can stay her and speak with the nurse. The ambulance is coming soon." Will said and turned around to Emma. The four people started talking to the school nurse.

"I'm really sorry for you, Emma. I should persuade you to drive with me to school." "Will, it's not your fault… um… I must go to the toilet." Emma tried to move her legs but they didn't move. "Will, I-I can't move my legs… What if I will never be able to walk or to move my legs again!" Emma started to panicked and put her hands over the face. The others in the room turned to them and watched the scene. "Hey, Emma look at me." He gently grabbed her hands and removed them off her face. Tears fell down her face and Will wiped them away. "You will move her legs again. I help you. But it will take a lot of time. Okay? Don't be so pessimistic." "O-Okay." Emma said quietly.

"Will… I-I must still g-go to the toi-toilet." Emma was a little bit embarrassed about saying that. Will stood up and put one hand under her knees and the other hand under her back. He carried her to the toilet which was in the room of the school nurse. Strange noises and laugh sometimes came through the door. When she was finished Will carried her back and laid her down. After a while she was asleep. "I think you should go, she need silence." Will said to Figgins. So Mr. Figgins and the family left the room. They all waited for the ambulance to come.

Sry for my bad English :(


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Soon the ambulance came. Emma was still asleep. One man lifted her onto the litter. They pushed her through the hallways. Some students stopped talking and looked had their guidance counselor. They were a little bit shocked. Will followed them.

When he passed Figgins' office, he stopped. He walked in and said "Can you tell the glee club I don't come today and they should practice by themselves?" "Sure William. And now go otherwise you must drive to the hospital in your car. "Oh. Thanks." Will left the room. On his way to the ambulance he decided to drive with his own car. He said to the men "I drive with my own car. Bring her to the hospital."

When Will arrived the hospital he ran inside quickly. He asked the woman at the entrance where he could find Emma Pillsbury. "Um… she is in OP now. You can't go to her. But you can wait."

Will had no choice. He had to wait until he is allowed to Emma. So he waited and waited and waited … three hours later the woman came to him and said " Mr. Schuester, you are allowed to the Emma now. She is in room 358." "Thank you."

Will arrived at the room. He opened the door quietly. There she laid in the bed. Her eyes were closed. She wasn't awake. Will took a chair and sat down next to the hospital bed. He took her hand and stroked it. After a while she started to open her eyes. They met Will's eyes. She smiled at him. "Hey, Em. How do you feel?" "I feel some pain but you must not call the doctor." "Okay, I love you." "I love you too and thanks for being here." He leaned down to kiss her but he was stopped by the doctor.

"So Miss Pillsbury, you need to stay here for a week. Then you are allowed to go home. Your legs are broken and you are not able to walk for a month. Your other injuries aren't so dangerous." "Okay. Thank you for telling me that." Emma answered. The doctor left the room. Emma turned to Will. "Will, I can't stay here. I want to go home. I hate hospitals." Tears start to fall down her face. "Shhh… You have to. And I will visit you every day after school. And today I will stay here over the night. Okay?" "Thank you." Will leaned down and kissed her.

Later that day …

" So I think we should sleep now." Will said. He sat still on the chair. Will laid his head down on the bed. "Will, you can sleep next to me in this bed. Tomorrow your back will hurt too much. C'mon. " Emma warned. Will then stood up and laid down next to her.

They cuddled almost the whole night but soon they fall asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh I have forgotten something: Emma's left hand is broken.**

**Sorry**

Chapter 4

The next day Will woke up at 10am. Soon he realized that I was in the hospital bed next to Emma and he had school today. So Will stood up not waking Emma. He drove to school.

He had glee practice. As he entered the choir room Rachel said "Mr. Schue, where were you? We were waiting here for a half hour." "Sorry, guys. I've forgotten the time. I was… ." He didn't want to tell the kids about Emma. "I was … Figgins needed me. So let start."

After glee practice the glee kids talked to each other. Rachel was the first who said something.

"Do you think Mr. Schue was a little bit weird today too? He was so vacantly" "Rachel why would he be? I think he was normal like every day" Kurt said. Mercedes said "I go with Rachel. Something bothers him. I heard someone had a car accident yesterday. Maybe it was a teacher."

A student passed by and heard their conversation. "It was Ms. Pillsbury." The student walked on.

"Oh my God, do you think she's okay?" Rachel asked. "Yeah" All the other said. "I have a great idea. We should sing to her. Then she feels better. She loves when we sing." Rachel said. "Let's ask Mr. Schue."

The glee kids went to Will's office. "Mr. Schue?" "Yeah?" "We heard about Ms. Pillsbury. We are so sorry for you." Rachel started. "Thank you" "We would sing her a song. She always loves when we sing" Kurt ended. "Okay. I ask her today." "Okay" The glee kids left his office.

The next day Will entered the choir room. "What did she say?" Tina asked. "Can we sing to her?" Finn said. "Okay. Yesterday I went to the hospital and asked her and she said … yes."

All the kids cheered. "We visit her in the afternoon today." Will added.

In the afternoon…

Will and the glee club got to the hospital. "Wait outside" Will entered her room. " Hey, sweetie. How do you feel?" "Better" Emma said. I have a surprise for you. Come in" The glee club entered the room. "Hello, Ms. Pillsbury." They said. "We are sorry for you." Blaine said. "So we decided to sing a song for you" Mike added.

The glee club sang "Wake me up".

As the glee club ended Emma clapped. "Thank you, that was wonderful."

"We would do anything until you feel better" Quinn said. "You always make us feel better."

The glee club left the room. "It was a wonderful surprise." Emma finally said.

The next days of the week Will visited Emma every day.

"So Ms. Pillsbury, tomorrow you can go home. We got a wheelchair for you. You can't drive by yourself. In two weeks you are able to do it. Then you hand is hail." The nurse said. "Thank you." Emma said. She couldn't wait until tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Emma woke up at 10 o'clock the next day. She could only do nothing but wait. She was bored until Will finally came at 12 o'clock.

"Hey, sweetheart." He said. "Ready to go home?" Emma replied. "Absolutely. I cannot wait to be back in my clean bed to rest. Hospitals are so dirty." Will began to put for her stuff together and packed it into a bag.

A doctor came into the room. "Ms. Pillsbury, we can start the check-up?" "Yes, can Will stay here." The doctor suggests replied: "Yeah, if it's better for you." She began to investigate Emma, found that they can be dismissed. She left the room. "Get well soon! "

"Before we go I got something for you." Will said. He left the room and came back with a yellow wheelchair. „Do you like it? " „Yes. " Will put Emma in the wheelchair and carried the bag. He left the hospital with Emma. When they got to the car, Will opened the passenger door and set Emma in the car and put the bag and the wheelchair in the trunk. Then he sat in the car and drove off.  
At home, he put Emma to bed and covered her up. "Welcome home," Will said, and kissed her softly. "You cannot believe how happy I am to be home! " "Sort of. I'll make us something to eat." Will walked out of the bedroom to the kitchen and cooked dinner.

When supper was finished, he brought Emma the diner to bed. "Thank you, Will. But I think we should be eating at the table." "Okay sweetie. I'll come back immediately." Will brought her plate into the dining room and set Emma into the wheelchair and drove her to the table. Luckily, her right hand was not broken so she could eat Will's chopped bits of meat. "Will, I want to go back to school tomorrow." "Honey, do you really think it is a good idea? You are only just been released from the hospital today. Don't you think ... " "Will, I do not want to be bored all day and do nothing. Also, I cannot even make me something to eat or go to the bathroom myself. You have to help me. I depend on you. "Interrupted Emma. Will replied "You're so right. You're so right. I take my phone with me in each lesson and you will just write me if something is wrong. I will immediately come and help you. Agree?" "Yes."

Later that night, Will and Emma went to bed. Will turned on the television. "Want to watch local news?" "Yes." He laid down next to Emma. "I missed you . I was so lonely in bed." He said. "I missed you too . " Emma said .  
After the news Will turned off the light. "Night, Emma." "Good night , Will. "


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Will woke up the next morning by his alarm clock. Then he woke Emma gently. "Good morning, Sweetheart. It's time to go to school. "Emma moaned and Will gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Come on, I'll make breakfast. " "Sure." Emma was still tired. Will sat her in the wheelchair and took her to the kitchen. Will there made breakfast. Both ate. After breakfast, Will and Emma got ready for school.

Emma sat quietly in the car. As they neared the school, she began to tremble. Will looked at her and asked, "Honey, you okay? You're trembling. " "I am a little scared. I remember the accident all the time ... " " Hey you can do it. " Will said. They arrived at the teacher's parking lot. Emma began to get nervous. "Will, please ride back. I cannot do this. " " Hey, Em, you can do it. Close your eyes and think of ... me. " Will said. "Okay. " When Will drove into the parking lot, he said to Emma "You can open your eyes again. We are there and nothing happened. " " Yes, I 'm still alive . Thank you Will. "Emma replied. She gave him a sweet kiss.

Will Emma escorted to her office. "Should I move away your chair?" "Yes, that would be good. Thank you." A gong filled the office. "Emma, I have to go now. Remember that you call me when something bothers you. See you later. " Will left the room and Emma called after him," I 'll see you later, too ."  
At noon came to welcome Emma to the office. "Hey, sweety . Ready for lunch?" "Yeah." was Emma's answer. They ate together. "How was your day so far?" Will asked. "Good. Some students asked me what happened. "So Will and Emma kept talking the whole lunch break." If you want to you can come later to glee practice" Will said at the end of the break. "Sure, I love to." He went to his next class.

The time flew by and Emma feels the need to go to the toilet. She could not go alone, so she called Will. Will told his class just something when his cell phone rang. "Sorry, kids. I have to have a look to it because it's important." He said in excuse. He took out his cell phone and saw that Emma is the one that called. "Hey, Em. What's wrong? " "I need the toilet. " Emma was ashamed of this a little bit. "I 'll be right there . " Will hung up and turned to his students. "Guys, I must go away now . I'll be right back. " Will left the room and hurried over to Emma . "Hey." He said briefly to her. He pushed her to the next toilet. And he brought her back to her office. "See you later." Will said to Emma and went back to his class.

Later Will glee practice and had brought Emma with him.

At home Will put Emma to bed and took off her school clothes and pulled her pajamas on. Will laid down next to her in bed. They cuddled together and soon fell asleep.

This went on for a while until the day had come where Emma got her cast on his arm away.


End file.
